


beloved theseus

by boyponyo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death??, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Other, poggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyponyo/pseuds/boyponyo
Summary: how long will he go before he realizes that there’s no one there to catch him when he falls...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda wanna add a narrator, and i might post on wattpad but it crashed so also i might add another chapter:)
> 
>   
> ********SPOILERS*********

They always compared him to a hero with a terrible downfall that awaited him. Of course being the person he is he always listened to the first part of the story never the ending. He heard them calling him a hero and ran with it trying to prove a point, but as Techno said, nothing good ever comes with being a hero. 

In the process of trying to be everyone’s hero he lost so much. He thought everyone saw him as a hero and because of that he thought his morals, goals and intentions were the best ones. 

He quickly realized that he had built himself up to something that he would never be. He was blind to some peoples resentment and anger towards him because he held onto the idea that he was the hero of everyone’s story, never thinking that he may be the villain. 

Poor Tommy. 

Poor child. 

He was forced to sever in multiple wars for a country that would turn its back on him. A country that would leave him stranded with a god like master manipulator who would lead him towards an early grave. 

Abandoned by his family, his comrades and eventually his closest friend. 

In the story Theseus a minotaur threatens the Athens and its king and founder-hero Theseus battled the monster and came out victorious. Just like how Tommy, one of the founders of L’manburg, fought countless wars and won. 

Normally a story like this would end but this isn’t a normal story. 

Later on in his life Theseus was forced into exile, and he went to an island called Scyros and its king took him in. It is said that this island is where he died, thrown off a cliff by the very same man who sheltered him, alone and hated by his people. 

Tommy’s story is similar, he was exiled from his country, the one he founded, fought for, and give up almost everything for. He was taken in by Technoblade, a man who never dies, and now people who once idolized him see him as an arrogant liar who uses people to get what he wants. 

Tommy can be seen as many different demi-gods/hero’s who have met an unfortunate end. It’s like everyone is expecting him to fall and suffer a terrible, tragic ending. It’s almost as if he didn’t even have a chance and that he is just made to fit the tragic hero mold. 

There’s a quote I like that many people don’t really pay attention to the ending of. 

Rome wasn’t built in a day, but it burnt in one. 

In the situation Rome is L’manburg. It’s been rebuilt multiple times taking long periods of time to build only to be burned in minutes. The thing that hurt the city the most was the need for power and control from its citizens. It led to a divide causing them to argue and not see one mutual villain.

There’s a lesson that everyone learns eventually. You can’t please everyone and if you try you are doomed to live a sad, and unhappy life. Maybe Tommy’s story will change. Maybe he will break the mold and his doomed ending changes to just an ending.


	2. wilbur and others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe we should look at his relationships with other to fully understand his character...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****spoilers******

Wilbur was Tommy’s hero. He looked up to him and held him to a higher standard than anyone. He would follow him into oblivion if Will asked. So when Wilbur said “Tommy let’s be the bad guys,” Tommy said “I don’t agree with what you’re doing but I’ll be with you till the end.” 

Wilbur guided Tommy through the first war and Tommy happily stayed by his side. Tommy was banished along side Wilbur when Schlatt won the election. Tommy stayed with Wilbur even when he decided to help Dream with the destruction of his nation. When Will blew up their country after promising him that it wouldn't come to harm, he couldn’t believe that his Wilbur, the person who he remained loyal to, would ever betray him. 

Wilbur had made Tommy president just to prove a point, and when it blew up it was going to be a testament to his reign. In the past he had said Tommy could never be president, and when he saw Tommy trying to prove him wrong he told Tommy, “When I said you would never be president

it wasn’t a challenge

it was the truth.”

Tommy is man ruled by his emotions, not political interest. His morals are what guide him and they cannot be swayed. He’s loyal to the people he cares about even if they aren't as loyal back. 

He’s impulsive and he doesn’t think about things before he does them. It leaves room for misunderstandings and situations that causes problems. 

He thought Tubbo would have his back if he robbed and griefed George, because if he was in the same situation he would never even think about going against Tubbo. Yet when it come to making the decision of exiling or not exiling, Tubbo chose exile. Tommy kept repeating that Tubbo was his friend and that he didn’t understand why he would do this, and Tubbos responded that he wouldn’t have need to because he would’ve actually listened to Tommy and had an ounce of respect. After that Tommy shut up and went with Dream. 

During the exile Tommy kept mentioning Tubbo and how much he missed him, remaining loyal to a person who betrayed him and left him to die. Tubbo didn’t even visit him during exile but when they met up later Tommy trusted Tubbo like the whole exile situation never even happened. 

When burning George’s house he dragged Ranboo into a situation that would make things harder for them both. But when he was on trial he swore that he did it alone and that Ranboo was never even there, even when he could’ve just placed the blame on him. In return for this Ranboo felt in-debt to him and they quickly became friends. Tommy cares about Ranboo and sees him as one of the only ones who cared to visit him while he was in exile. He considers Ranboo a friend and trust him almost as much as he does Tubbo. 

Yet there are others who he once had friendship with that now look at him and think of nothing but betrayal. 

It seems that almost every hero is bound to lose those close to them.

\------------------------------

What do you guys think of Tommy? 

Does he meet the requirements to be called a hero, even though he is a child that was forced to grow up too early? 

Do you have empathy for him or do you think that he shouldn’t have burned Georges house to begin with? 

Do you think Dream over reacted or do you think Dream was in the right? 

I think I may talk about Dream in the next chapter. A lot of people dislike him because they don’t understand him. 

Many of you like Tommy for his love of chaos, but then despise Dream for his. 

After all don't they both want chaos.


	3. dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS

Dream’s character is misunderstood. he started this server to form a place where people can grow. He wanted the people on the server to have a family dynamic and he didn’t want there to be conflict. His idea was ultimately destroyed because of Tommy and Wilbur.

This feeling of betrayal may be the thing that fuels every action he’s done. It may be what made him choose to be the minotaur in this makeshift reenactment of the story of Theseus, the Joker in a blown up Gotham. 

Every hero needs a villain. Someone who goes against everything they believe in. And for Tommy, it just happened to be one of the people who helped him in one of his many times of need. 

Dream is seen as the villain from every angle. It doesn’t matter if you see Techno as a villain or maybe even Tommy. Dream is still seen as villain. My point is, has anyone looked at it from his angle?

Has anyone seen Megamind? He the villain but the story is told from his p.o.v. and lots of people actually end up disliking the hero. What if you look at Dreams story from his p.o.v. instead of Tommy’s, Tubbo’s, or anyone else’s. 

Tommys ending may change but the way things are going Tommy may be cause of his own demise. He knows the risk he is taking and he plans on accomplishing his goal no matter the risk. Wether that be the death of his friends or the death of himself. Doesn’t that just scream hero complex.


End file.
